The ER
by fixxxer87
Summary: You finally got enough of your abusive father, and you are leaving after a fight with him. But first you need to go to the ER, and guess who you meet there?


It was another Saturday, and you were once again at the emergency room thanks to papa dearest. Not did you know how that drunken son of a bitch had managed to already be that drunk, the clock had barely passed seven. But as he so fatherly said, it was none of your fucking business anyway. Today hadn't really been all that bad actually, he had gotten out of bed at noon instead of the usual 4pm, so you thought, perhaps this will be a ''beat free'' day, perhaps today you wouldn't say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing.

But heh, the laugh's on you.

It hadn't been a beat free day in 4 years, so why today, right?

Not even an hour had gone before he yelled at you for not cleaning up the bathroom. -'Y/N!'' he yelled. -''Get you lazy ass down here and clean this up, it looks like a pigs home in here, goddamn girl!''

''Pigs home is accurate, seeing it was you who made such a mess'' you thought. Your face was blank, showing no sign of your thoughts, as you had learned over the years. Conceal, don't feel, bitches, that Elsa-girl was on to something. Though it never really worked out for her, as it would show, it didn't for you either. Somehow he must have picked up what you were thinking.

Before you could brace yourself, you felt the hit. -''You think you are better then me, you ugly brat?'' Straight to the jaw, you felt your teeth clatter and blood filling up in your mouth. You didn't have time to sum yourself up, before there was a burning sting in the side of your stomach. Looking down, you saw the blood on your shirt where the knife had penetrated your shirt and skin. You could not believe it, a knife, seriously?You then looked up at your fathers face, straight in his eyes, and you could have sward his eyes were pitch black. You looked closer, wondering what the hell is going on, and they were normal again. You brushed it away, and with the little strength you had left, you pushed him away and placed a well rehearsed right hook straight into his stupid face. With a grunt he passed out on the floor, and you did not care. Enough is enough, you had to get out. Packing a few belongings you could not be without and some clothes, you took the car and went to the emergency room, to fix up your wound. You kept the towel pressed on your wound, there was no way in hell you was gonna bleed out now that you finally were free from that man, both physically and mentally.

So, stumbling into the ER you go up to the disk, looking into the familiar face of nurse Jackie.

-'Heeeey Jackie, I had an accident in the kitchen again, and this time, I stabbed myself in the stomach.'' You didn't even try to sound sincere, you and Jackie had been through this before.

-'Oh my god Y/N, this has gone to far!'' she screamed looking at your bloodstained shirt. ''You are not going back there, you hear me? Just go sit down and I will get a gurney and the doctor on call!''

-'I am leaving him now Jackie, it's not like I am particularly found of this fatherly affection. I just need some help to check that I am in one piece first.''

She nodded and ran to get whatever she had said, your head was dizzy and your eyes were blurred up.

As you stumble to go sit down in the half full waiting room, your legs are starting to fail on you. And just as you were about to hit the floor, you feel these strong arms catching you.

-'Wooha!' I heard a gruff, scratchy voice say. 'You okey there?' There was a weird tone to his voice, as if he cared.

-'Umm' you barely remained consciousness. -'Sorry, looks like I just fell for you...'' you trailed of, hearing a soft chuckle before everything went black.

When you woke up, everything was foggy. You tried blinking your eyes a few times, squinting them hard and then opening them. And with a decent eyesight, you find them. Those green emerald eyes that had been the last thing you saw before passing out.

-'Umm, are you the doctor?'' you squint your eyes, making a curious face. ''You don't look much like a doctor.''

He looked at you with a wondering look, raising one eyebrow.

-'No, I am Dean, Dean Winchester, and no, I am no doctor, but I can tell you that the stab to your stomach missed any vital organs, so you should be fine.'' he said with a concerned look on his gorgeous face.

-'How did you get that information from the doctor then? I thought it was only family members who got that info?''

-'Lets just say that that nurse Jackie really cares for you, and me and her kinda worked out a deal.'' Dean said, not giving any other explanation.

-'Oh,' you responded, wondering what the deal was. -'I'm glad it's just a scheme of clean and stitch then.''

-'Sounds like you have done a lot of that cleaning and stitching then?''Dean asked with a look of distaste and anger.

-'Ye-yes.'' you answered. -'As I am sure you heard back at the waiting room, me and my dad don't get along much.'' You could see him starting to get irritated and you continued. -''But don't get all heated over it, I've had enough, believe me. I have some of my stuff with me, and I am going to be fine now, I am leaving.''

He led out an held-in breath.

'So, where are you going now, do you have any relatives to go to?

'No, just gonna hit the road, find a job somewhere I guess.'

Dean looked at you long, before saying something it looked like he already regretted saying: 'You could come with me, you know. I talked to that nurse, Jackie, she knows what my brother and I do for a living, and she thinks you could be of big help, if you wanted to join us?' Dean looks at you, getting serious. 'But what we do, how we live.. I ain't no dance on roses, there are danger and risks, but you also save a lot of people. Me and my brother Sam for example...' Dean stopped talking, remembering something. 'Sam, fuck, I should probably call him, I left him hours ago. I'll be right back!'

You led out an laugh, making Dean turn and look at you with a curious face and a little smirk, before leaving your room. He was weird. I mean, who just offers something like that to a girl he have never meet before? And how could you trust him? But somehow you knew. In the waiting room, catching you, anyone could have done that, it was the humane thing to do when you saw someone fall over. But the waiting around, the finding out if you were okey, talking to Jackie.. He cared. And if he cared, he would protect you. You smiled at this train of thought, feeling safe on the idea of coming with him and his brother. Speaking of..

Dean came back half an hour later, and brought Sam with him. 'Sam, this is Y/N, Y/N this is Sam, my little brother.' Dean presented.

'Little?' you asked, raising you head, looking up at this tall, broad shouldered guy.

'Hey Y/N.' Sam smiled, shaking your hand.'And no mocking of my incredible tallness if your'e planning on coming with us.' Sam said. 'Thought I am not sure it's a smart thing, people around us tempt to be better of, actually.' Sam said, looking at you like he is trying to tell you something, to warn you.

'Well, the place I am leaving was not very good for me anyways Sam.'you shrugged,thinking of what your father put you through every day for the past 4 years.

'So I don't see why the two of you are so much worse. Besides, I can take care of myself.' you said, crossing your arms in front of your chest stubbornly, whinsing at the pain because you just realized you had hit yourself in the stab wound. You hear Dean chuckle, looking amused by your clumsiness.

'Yes.' Sam laugh. 'I can clearly see that.'

You smiled up at Sam and Dean, with the feeling that you had known them longer then just this hour or so, and you thought: Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

Being with the Winchesters turned out to be the smartest thing you had ever done.


End file.
